TO Create Your own World
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Ginny is tired of this world. She wants an escape. An old muggle man sells her a sketch book and pastels. Now whatever will she do with these items and her wand?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Ginny focased chapter. I don't know why I picked Ginny, I could have picked any one but Ginny just seemed right. Harry has disappeared and no one knows why. Ginny is tired of everyone fretting over him and just wants to escape. **

**JKR so owns the characters...I so own the Fantasy that I create!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm tired of this world. It's the same day to day. Wouldn't it be great to just let go? Create your own world? _

Ginny hadn't come out of her room all summer. Molly would bring her dinner upstairs, and Ginny wouldn't eat much of it. She just sat at her desk with a large sketch book, oil pastels, and her wand.

It all started when Harry disappeared. No one knew where Harry is and, to be honest, they were worried. Ginny didn't know how to act, or react to Harry's disappearance. It broke her heart, after all they had been an item for a while.

Ginny snuck out of the house one night and found herself in a muggle village. She browsed the windows, hoping to be the heroine to find Harry. Maybe he had simply disappeared into his own world, the world he knew not knowing if he could make it without Dumbledore by his side. One shop caught her eye. There was a display of artists' beautiful paintings. They were simple things from fantasy to wide open spaces but they captivated her. Under the array of canvas there was a banner which read _The Magic of Creating Your Own World_. The thought intrigued her. Her own world. No one to worry about. No more Harry, Ron, or Hermione. No Mum telling her to do one thing or another. If only she could have her own world.

"Well hello there little lady," An older man came out of the store. "Ya interested in creatin' your own world?"

Ginny nodded. She just wanted to get away. Why else would she sneak out?

"Oh good. Well come on in. I just got a new shipment and for a promising talent like yourself, I'll give you a discount." He waved her into the store and she followed. It smelt horribly like wet paint and paint remover. She browsed around the store looking at all the little trinkets that were for sale, paint brushes, palletes, paints, colored glass, mosaic tiles. "Here you go m' dear!" He held a sketch book. It was as large as a desk. In his other hand, he held a set of oil pastels.

"What if I'm not any good?" Ginny asked taking the materials.

"That's what most artists say. Remember. It's all a matter of point of view." He smiled at her as he began to ring her up.

"I'm not so sure about this." She said looking at them.

"Tell you what. You fill this sketch book and bring it back. I'll refund your money." Ginny nodded handing him a Sickle.

"Is this pure silver?" His eyes bugged out at her.

"Yes sir. Is that a problem?" Ginny asked, slightly skeptical.

"No ma'am. Alright, here you go little miss." Ginny took the bag and smiled. She disappeared out the door.   
"What am I doing?" She asked the night sky. "Why did I even come out here?"

_Go get a magic artists book_. A voice told her. She questioned it. You can't trust voices you hear in your head, but this particular voice seemed trust worthy. She went home, planning on going to Diagon's Alley the next morning.

"Mum, I need to go to Diagon's Alley. Personal reasons, you know." Molly nodded.

"I don't have time to take you." She said shoveling the remaining oatmeal into the sink.

"That's alright." Ginny said. "I'm a big girl. I'm a sixth year, you can trust me." With a deep sigh Molly agreed. The journey was quick. She didn't waste any time looking for the right book, she picked up the biggest one and brought it home.

"Did everything go alright?" Molly asked. Ginny mumbled a reply and ran to her room.

She brought the plastic bag from under her bed and laid it on her desk. She felt professional. She opened the book and skipped through the pages. All of them were blank. _I bought a book with nothing on the pages?_ The last pages said. _Keep your wand near your creation. If need be, wave your wand over the paper and it will solve your creative problems. _Ginny closed it with a sigh. She flipped the sketch book open and opened her pastels. She didn't know where to begin so she waved her wand over it and the paper began to move, stopping blank. She picked up a green pastel and scribbled across the paper. The whole page turned green waiting patiently for her next burst of inspiration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I know this first chapter is kinda weak but I have the stomach flu and can't seem to concentrate on one thing for too long. But it will get better, I swear. I just need to "wait patiently for her next burst of inspiration." Help with the inspiration...please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry all. I know that this ****chappie**** is really short but I don't feel so inclined to pack to much info into this so….****REVIEW PLEASE!!**

---------------------------------------------

Ginny hadn't come out of her room all summer. Molly would bring her dinner upstairs, and Ginny wouldn't eat much of it. She just sat at her desk with a large sketch book, oil pastels, and her wand.

The sketch book though, was quickly filling with landscapes, animals, people. She was amazed at each and everything she created.

Although, admittedly, she felt guilty, after all the magic tended to do most the work. Sculpting the perfect lines. Filling in the image that the magic had created, saving her time.

Finally, she got to the last page of the sketch book. It was two days before school started which, she figured, was good timing as she planned to get her silver piece back. She felt some what fantastic today. She drew a castle, larger and prettier than Hogwarts. Hills of green grass. A glassy lake, giant squid free. Under it, she wrote in her best essay handwriting. _This is the world of my own. _

As she always did after finishing a piece, she waved her wand over it. The some what crooked towers were straightened to look natural. The childish waves were softened to create the appearance of real water. She was amazed at what just waving her wand could do.

She smiled at her work of art and decided to go to bed.

She slept well, heavy. A sleep she hadn't been able to enjoy for a while. When she woke up, she wasn't in her dark somewhat dingy room. A room made for a princess, or a queen. A room that would fit in her castle she thought.

That's when it hit her, this is exactly what she imagined her castle to look like. She must still be dreaming. She crawled into bed and laid awake waiting for her real-self to wake up.

"M'Lady? Are you awake?" A small timid voice came from the door. "I don't mean to bother you miss, it's just that you've been in here an awful long time and we're starting to wonder if everything is alright."

"I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong room." Ginny said. "I'm no Lady. And I haven't been in here long at all."

"You _are_ Lady Ginevra aren't you?"

"Ginny, please." She said sitting up. "Who are you?"

"You're handmaiden Luna."

Ginny stared at the girl in front of her for a moment before bursting. "_Luna!_"

The girl backed off a bit. "Are you alright miss? Should I call the doctor?"

"No, no," Ginny said, "I'll be alright. Yes. That makes sense. In a world of my own my best friend _would_ be the person closest to me." Then she realized, finally, after all of that. That she really was in a world of _her own_ and could decide who what and when something would happen.


End file.
